Washing the dishes
by Misura
Summary: Why does Aya save Ken from having to clean? And how is Yohji going to get a date if Aya insists he cleans? [shounen ai]
1. Beginning

Washing the dishes

Warnings/notes : slightly silly, Aya/Ken, Yohji/Omi, kissing

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 29th may 2003, by Misura

**********

"Aya, you're really great at cooking." Ken said with a contented sigh. 

Yohji nodded. "Though you *did* make a mess of the kitchen."

Aya glared, as Ken replied : "As long as I don't have to clean it, I don't care."

"Well," Yohji snapped, " don't look at *me*! I'm not going to clean it either."

They both glanced at Aya.

"No."

The redhead spoke merely one word, but his two teammates knew him well enough by now to hear a thousand other things in it.

Amongst them was certain death to the person who would dare to suggest Aya cleaning up.

_It's between us now, Hidaka._ Yohji regarded Ken coolly. The blond had a date later this evening (when didn't he?) and had no intention of ruining his soft hands by something as dreadful as actually working. The flowershop was bad enough.

_Oh yeah, and you're going down, Kudoh._ Ken returned Yohji's look with equal cool. There was a soccer-match on TV this evening and he didn't want to risk missing part of it because he hadn't finished cleaning yet.

"Why wouldn't you do something useful for once, Kudoh?" Ken opened the verbal attack, figuring it to be the best defense. Yohji was good with words, doubtless due to his busy social life. The only people Ken had regular contacts with were the kids he taught soccer. 

"Because the schedule says it's not my turn to wash the dishes." Yohji replied smugly.

"What schedule?" Ken demanded at the same time Aya asked : "Schedule?" thus causing a kind of echo-effect. It earned Ken another glare, which he missed because he was staring at Yohji.

"*My* schedule." Yohji smirked.

"Oh, right. I bet that says you should rest most of the day so you can spare your energy for the evening." Ken sneered.

"Why, Kenken, how did you guess? You surprise me ; apparently you're smarter than you look."

"The longer you wait, the harder the cleaning will be." Aya remarked. His gaze was directed in Yohji's direction, giving Ken some hope he might wriggle out of this.

"Then Ken had better get to work huh?" Yohji smiled sweetly, making Ken want to punch him. The only reason he didn't was because Aya probably wouldn't approve. Earning the redhead's disapproval at this moment would most likely result in having to scrub the kitchen for the remainder of the evening so Ken limited himself to a dirty look. Yohji ignored him.

"You never do anything. Make yourself useful or be prepared to be banned from dinner next time I cook." Aya didn't even look smug when he set his ultimatum. Ken felt his jaw drop ; had Aya really just defended him, saddling Yohji with the unwanted task?

Yohji seemed equally surprised. Then, with a snarl he grabbed the cloth they used for cleaning the table and shooed Aya and Ken out of the kitchen.

As soon as they were gone, he reached for his mobile-phone, quickly typing in a number.

"Hello, sweetheart. I'm really sorry about this but I have to cancel our date this evening."

He flinched when the person on the other end of the line started to yell at him, then hung up, a defeated expression on his face. _I'll get you for this Ken. And you too Aya._

_This evening was supposed to be something special and you *ruined* it all._

Thus, thinking vengeful thoughts that gave him energy and distracted his mind a bit, Yohji set to work. He managed to resist the temptation of calling again, to try and smooth things over.

*****

"Thanks a lot, Aya! Without your help I definitely would have missed the first half of the game. And I have been looking forward to it all month."

He plopped down on the couch in front of the TV, surprised as the redhead sat down next to him, without a word. _Didn't know Aya liked soccer too._

"You're welcome." Aya replied absently. "Ken." 

"Didn't know you liked the game too." Ken remarked, slightly confused at the fluttering sensation in his stomach when Aya had said his name.

_What's wrong with you, Hidaka?_

_It's perfectly normal for people to use your name, so why would it matter if he does too?_

_Even if he mostly calls me 'Siberian'. _

_Right?_

_It doesn't mean anything, nothing of what just happened does._

_That he saved you from cleaning._

_That he used your first name._

_That he sat down next to you._

_That he's staring at you with those beautiful violet eyes of his, calling, inviting ...._

Ken tore his gaze away from Aya, pressing the 'on'-button of the TV.

The game had already started, but he found himself not really minding that. In fact, the game couldn't seem to keep his interest this evening, his eyes straying time and time again.

~to be concluded in the second part (I hope)~

Oh, and Omi will pop up in the next part too. 


	2. Ending

Washing the dishes

Warnings/notes : slightly silly, Aya/Ken, Yohji/Omi, kissing, perhaps overly romantic?, oocness

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 1st june 2003, by Misura

Thanks to Romennar (glad you think so!), apocalipticoblivion (well, one week … glad to hear!), naoe (thank you!), Wai-Aki (so … you like Ken? ^_^ so do I ; don't worry about Yohji getting nasty. Omi'll take care of that. hehehe), Celeste1 (thank you!), Craw/Brad (glad to hear my fics aren't diminishing in quality! ^_^), Zeto (thank you very much!), Shiroki Kietsuki (as long as you say 'please' it's not really a demand, is it? and it's nice to be encouraged. thank you!) and Coppelia (hm, Yohji's not up to anything, really. it's pretty exhausting work to clean the kitchen you know ^^;).

**********

Halfway the second part of the game, Ken glanced sidewards. To find Aya staring at him, not even bothering to turn his head and pretend otherwise.

The redhead's gaze was intense and Ken found himself unable to look away.

_What's going on here?_

_Why is he acting this weird?_

"Uhm, Aya?" he managed to squeak.

_Why am *I* acting this weird?_

_Nervous ..._

"Yes, Ken?" Aya purred.

_Waitaminute ... did I just thought that Aya was *purring*?_

_Oh man, I'm really messed up ; maybe I bumped my head or something._

"The game's on the screen you know." He waved vaguely in the direction of the TV.

"Not the game I'm interested in." Aya smirked.

_All right, that's it._

_I have just gone officially crazy._

_I'm seeing and hearing things that aren't there._

_I know I had daydreams about Aya loving me back before but this is ridiculous!_

_There's no way he can really be interested in me!_

_No way!_

Aya bent over and kissed him.

_Hmmmmm ... if this *is* another dream I hope I won't wake up anytime soon._

*****

Ken's wish was partially granted ; it was about two hours later when the door to the livingroom was thrown open -

"WHERE IS HE?"

-to reveal a rather angry-looking Omi. 

Ken practically jumped up, earning a hurt glance from Aya he decided to ignore for the moment.

"Omi?!"

Omi blinked, seemingly regaining some control over himself. His cheeks were still flushed though, with anger rather than embarrassment. 

"Sorry for storming in on you and interrupting you, but I really have to see Yohji. Right now."

"Oh." Ken replied, wondering what the boy wanted with Yohji. 

_Ah well, none of my business is it?_

"He's cleaning the kitchen." Aya informed him.

"Thank you, Aya-kun." Omi nodded and strode in the direction of the kitchen.

_Wow, looks like Yohji has really made him angry._

_I wonder what he did ; Omi's very easy in forgiving people._

_Especially Yohji, most of the time._

_Almost as if he ... likes Yohji. The way I like Aya._

"And guys?" Omi said, turning in the door-opening. "I think you make a very cute couple."

Ken blushed scarlet, while Aya allowed himself a chuckle as soon as Omi had closed the door behind him. After which they went back to doing what they had been doing before.

Watching TV.

_And hope for no further interruptions. Please._

*****

"So."

Yohji looked up to see Omi standing in front of him, hands on hips and a scowl on his usually so friendly face. "So what, chibi?"

"So cleaning the kitchen is more important than our first date." Omi snarled.

Yohji flinched. "It wasn't my fault." he defended himself. "They *made* me."

"You could have explained!" Omi cried out.

"I tried! Really!" Yohji protested. 

Omi's eyes were doubtful, but he didn't say anything.

"I told them I had a date, with someone very dear to me, the love of my life. They wouldn't listen. Aya said I had to do it because I never did anything useful, can you believe that? I do useful things all the time! Like ... like ... "

"Like cleaning the kitchen?" Omi suggested with a slight hiccup in his voice.

"Yeah! But noooo, Mr. Icy says I should make myself useful for once or else I won't get any dinner when he cooks again. You wouldn't want me to starve now, would you Omitchi?"

Yohji looked at him pleadingly. He would kneel down on the wet floor and risk ruining his pants if it meant he would get Omi's forgiveness. 

_Though I hope *that* won't be necessary._

Omi burst out giggling. 

_I suppose it's better to be laughed at than to have him mad at me but ..._

"Chibi?"

"I'll explain later." Omi grinned. "Are you done yet?"

Yohji regarded the current state of the kitchen. "Almost?" he suggested hopefully.

Omi sighed, then grabbed a brush. "I'll help you."

_Sweet Omitchi, always prepared to aid people in need._

_Even people he was ready to tear apart minutes ago._

"Thanks. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Omi smiled. "You'd better."

Yohji smirked as he stepped up to the boy. And kissed him. "There! How's that for a repayment?"

Omi did his best to regain his composure, shrugging.

"I suppose it's fine. For starters."

~OWARI~


End file.
